guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mark of Insecurity
This looks quite nice! Cheap, decent recharge, and lasts quite a while. My question is: will shortened enchantment duration hurt or benefit Dervishes more? My guess is that, well benefit more. With that they wont have to worry so much about betting rid of enchantmenst for there effects and damage, but as always, depends what they using. Ignore Dervishes for a sec, and think what this will do to Rangers and Warriors using stances.Labmonkey 06:28, 10 October 2006 (CDT) *this skill is the only counter for distortion as it leaves mezs for 2.5 sec gap alowing u to hit it. :Counters for Distortion... Wild Blow (Unmissable attack), Wild Throw (Unmissable attack), Wild Strike (Missable, but dual attack chance buffs it). Oh, and a mesmer without 16 Illusion is a counter for it as well, seeing as Distortion scales with Illusion rank. - Patch of Celestia 14:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) *this skill is the only counter for distortion as it leaves mezs for 2.5 sec gap alowing u to hit it. :Counters for Distortion... Wild Blow (loose all your adrenaline+5 nrg), Wild Throw (7 adren for a quick recharging skill), Wild Strike (still needs a lead attack to hit). For its cost and recharge, you can make lots of rangers and warriors piss their pants with this one. Kessel 12:11, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Psst, here's a secret! Using this as well as mirrored stance will cause whatever stance the enemy goes into to go on for half as long, while you get the full duration! Tested with a dervish buddy using Conviction. -Isidore Robespierre Psst, here's a secret! Using this on a foe won't get the hex to work on you. So, actually, duh... Blaze 14:19, 17 December 2006 (CST) No, it might have not worked out that way. As the hex is making the stance half the duration, and your copying that stance. It might have ended that you couldnt stay in that stance if your foe wasn't still in it. Patch of Celestia,Wild Strike is an off-hand skill and cannot have a double strike chance, so if it misses, it won't have another chance to remove the stance until it recharges. --Nyc Elite 22:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) About Dervishes, it does cause them problems because with their enchants only lasting half as long as they usually do they gotta work harder to keep them up. Not so much as energy wise (mysticism) but timewise lowering their damage output. Of course this is only based on an observer's point of veiw. I can't say that this skill is t3h ub3r l33tzorz yet it's a nice and reliable skill. Makes it a lot easier to find that hole in enemy's defenses. An assassin only needs one :). -Isi it would be real nice if you could get it on regualr jahai, i beat the game before i new it was there so no its going take a guildy that has NFJ to help me. ~the rat~ :You can go there whenever you want, it's an explorable area in the Realm of Torment and doesn't revert like Nightfallen Seborhin. RossMM 14:03, 26 February 2007 (CST) yeah found that out by accident, the way wikki talks about it you cant go back.....ah well i got the two sin skills in NFJ now. ~the rat~ Not to mention this is a cheap, quick hex for all of your Black lotus strike needs. --Ckal Ktak 07:55, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Siphon Speed. -Batty Lad This spell could be helpful against shiro from last mission in factions although shiro halves the hex but u half his stances which could reduce some of the dmg due to his stances if all the other major hexes like sv or ss is taken by someone else in the party.ImpulseDestiny 05:23, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Except his double strike/AoE hit stance is the fastest way to kill him due to SV --Gimmethegepgun 05:27, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Does this actually stack with Tranquility? - will test tomorrow if I don't forget Shai Meliamne 23:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) I've fallen in love with this under-used elite, cause of all those Mo/W out there spamming Guardian, Shield Stance, Disciplined Stance, Bonetti's Defense (some do use that), etcetc. This seriously reduces the time they spend blocking all those attacks at them, and the time spent under protective enchantments in general. Guardian will last only a maximum of ~4.25 seconds if the monk has 20% enchanting, and usually as little as 2.5-3 seconds, and Disciplined Stance only some 1-1.5 seconds ^^ There's the drawback of Patient Spirit triggering in 1 second though, and using this on dervishes gets them their Mysticism bonus, but that doesn't really make too much of a difference in the end. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Me/A or N/A Ultimate HEx bot in certain situations, totally useless in others. Lost-Blue 02:50, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Updated Mark of Insecurity: functionality changed to: "For 5..25 seconds, target foe suffers from -1..3 Health degeneration, and enchantments and stances on that foe expire 90% faster." hmm wow, 90% faster might as well not use them rofl. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Durga Dido ( ) . :Actually possibly viable now. Gogo Hexway... (T/ ) 01:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Counters mending, and is therefore imba. On a more serious note, this is a handy alternative to SoJ for assacasters now. 05:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::i thought the whole point of SoJ was the knockdown? that and SoJ being a signet, lowering the energy demand for the build-- 11:23, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If Guild Wars rounds Disciplined Stance or the like down to 0 seconds with this, it is amazing and godly. 20:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::lol imagine using this one someone using Shadow Walk. OOPS! --Gimmethegepgun 20:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was fighting my friend yesterday, he was using patient spirit and I used this, it seemed to stop patient spirit healing at all, bug or just really awesome? .--Gene195 14:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::My guess would be that it reduces the duration to .2 seconds (90% less than 2 seconds)and GW decides to round it down to 0 seconds, almost as if it wasn't applied. 19:31, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yea, I've used Dash while I had this on me...all i did was waste 5e cause nothing happened to my speed.-- 07:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) This is freaking awesome. Use it quickly, before it gets nerfed back down to a reasonable level. :Needs a longer recharge. 01:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::its true, it kills patient it happened to me a week ago. 20:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, 10 energy, 5 second recharge, this thing is fucking ridiculous. Especially if your team has no hex removal(RA, AB, etc teams). Casters wouldn't have anymore enchants, physicals no longer have stances. 10% of original duration isn't enough. 50% with 15 sec recharge, 10 en, imo--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 07:27, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::It used to be 50% no one ever used it (I did) that's why it was buffed, so I blame YOU!--Gene195 11:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Needs another note... If MoI would reduce the duration of an enchantment or stance to a number that would round down to 0, it never applies the enchantment. Therefore, Patient Spirit, Disiplined stance, Dash, and other common skills are rendered completely useless. Also, I heard that MoI is unremovable by Holy Veil, haven't tested though. 04:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Doubt Holy Veil would not work on this, it doesn't have a duration so it shouldn't be effected by this.If this rounds down/up as it should then any stance/enchantment that last 4 or less seconds would not be applied,anything above that would be applied for at least 1 second.But I don't think GW rounding works the same for everything (see Patient Spirit, so we would have to check.But we shouldn't put a note just to say the exact same thing the skill description says, but if rounding if different then normal, then we should. Durga Dido 17:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I think even if it does follow the rules for GW rounding, it would be nice to be noted. It's always interesting to try to dash out of your current stance to find that, not only does it do nothing, but it doesn't cancel the stance that's already in effect. Seems like even if it were to have 0 duration, it should just remove all stances on the target, but it doesn't. Worse notes have been made before anyway. 05:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but those worse notes have all been removed and the creators ridiculed =).--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::I believe it works like this - if the duration of a given skill would be 0, it is never applied, not just added/removed. 22:56, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Nerf So....they attempt to balanced PS but leave this ridiculous shit alone? What the fuck. 16:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :more unbalanced than PS imo-- 21:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) "update" Hurray! it's actually balanced now! no more standard caster bars with this tacked onto it to rape everything it sees.-- 16:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : It's been significantly over nerfed now. The 'disables non-sin skills' was enuf, the fact the enchant/stance % scales now, & rather low at that, made this pretty shitty. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 16:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's a reasonable nerf (now even at 16 deadly arts, it shouldn't cause Patient Spirit and tactics stances to round down to 0 and never be activated), but at the same time it makes it a very mediocre skill. Discouraging secondary profession use is ftl btw, since secondary professions are one of Guild Wars' main pulls. 17:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, back to good old WoD on my TA necro-- 18:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: While I agree w/the above "Discouraging secondary profession use..." comment in general, I think in some cases this is OK. Like, so many 'sin skills have been nerfed simply because 2ndary profs abuse them to greater effect than primary 'sins, making 'sins in general less effective than they've slowly been relegated to being for some time now. For example, aftercast on all shadow steps: why not remove the aftercast & do the same thing MoI does, disable all non-sin skills for X seconds? I mean, it IS an ''assassin skill after all, one that somewhat offsets their inherent weaknessess as melee characters, y should they suffer cuz hammer/scythe/etc x/A or A/x abuse shadow steps? MoI as well is a 'sin oriented skill, stripping defenses to land attacks. You don't see any non-warr running Primal Rage, Defy Pain, Dwarven Battle Stance, etc, etc, because they're Elite Warrior skills, tied to a primary att, and wouldn't make sense on any other class. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 18:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Even if this had been moved to Critical Strikes, it would be hugely imbalanced. No primary sins took MoI; that was the main purpose behind this nerf. (Reminds me of Tiger Stange n such) (T/ ) 02:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understand Anet's reasoning behind this, but I think it could have been handled more gracefully. Instead of disabling non-Assassin skills, it should offer some incentive to be used in Assassin builds. Perhaps increasing degeneration or additional potency based on how many attack skills you have equipped, or something along those lines. '[[User:Lazuli|Lazuli']] 20:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then warriors would be using it '''more' assassins would still use palmstrike to get off more dual attacks.-- 11:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I really don't see Warriors using this skill, even if it were altered to the aforementioned functionality. There are just so many other elites that are more tempting to a Warrior. But if that proved to be the case, make its powers increase based on dagger attacks. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 16:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I found this on the developer updates page: "Having it disable non-Assassin skills keeps it off of caster primaries who can both afford the elite slot and cast it more safely than an Assassin can. This change shouldn't hinder Assassin primaries because most strong Assassin builds do not use any secondary profession skills." ....but what about IAS? [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ANet still thinks people can use Way of the Assassin, obviously. (T/ ) 00:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The skill is finally balanced, with the possible exception of its recharge time, but considering the power of some other elites right now, especially sin ones, I'd say its only reasonable. I think disabling non-primary skills is a lame and gimpy method of forcing a skill onto primaries only, they did this with Signet of Humility as well. They instituted a dual-profession system in GW because it allowed people to invent interesting skill combinations, but because of the introduction of classes that require faster casting spells, the dual profession dinamics are hurt, resulting in lame skill tags that basically read: "You cant use this on a secondary" which totally defeats the purpose of having a secondary. I think there were ways they could have made this less useful on a caster without, as Lazuli said, destroying any legitimate scondary skill combinations that might have been used. As it is, it forces assassins to be even more gimmicky than they already were. Doing this didn't encourage the use of this skill on sins, it just made it an even less attractive alternative to PimpSlap. Shadowshear 17:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC)